rowlofandomcom-20200215-history
German Idealism
German idealism is a group of theories in philosophy that began in Germany in the late eighteenth and early nineteenth centuries. It was related to the Enlightenment and the French revolution. German idealists believed that nothing exists without the mind. This means that while the world exists, our knowledge about the outside world is limited to our experiences. Kant, Hegel, Fichte, and Schelling were the most famous German idealists. Idealism Ok so basically idealism is the concept or philosophical thought that proclaims that the world is not only understood but exists through ideas, bc the world is an uniquely human concept and no thing has properties independently of the human mind. Think of it as this: If i can't think of a thing, is it a thing? It bridges the stubborness of rationalism (which says things aren't real and reason is the only thing) and empiricism (which says things are real and reason is mostly an afterthought). This has little to nothing to do with the common notion of idealism. Immanuel Kant (philosopher) Kant was a Prussian philosopher who said that, David Hume's empiricism which said that things are real and knowable through experience, was utterly wrong and stupid. He said, yes, things are real but their characteristics are unknowable, however, mind, through logic, experiences the world, with mental structures mostly shared by all human beings. He drew some parallels to anaxagorian thought which said that the Mind (as in te logic) holds the cosmos together, and gives humans a way to experience the cosmos and reach divinity (which in the context of Western Philosophy means "The Truth"), dick, cock and balls, etc, etc, and so on and so forth (Goober, 2019). Most German Idealism can be understood as either a continuation of his work, or a response against it. Very basically, and to put it in a very brief sentence so that you can be amazed at how amazing this litel man with a big forehead was, think of this: Space and time are not things, but senses in which we perceive reality. Hegel Hegel was a litel german man who was very smart and understood the world in a very objective way. Sadly, his ideas were misused to further nefarious purposes, such as fascism and communism, but what he said is still very smart and there's a lot to take away for normal people. Basically, he conceptualized history as a clash of ideological forces; he understood freedom as a trascending force of nature (as oppossed to Kant's nature vs freedom); the idea of identity against difference, the distinction between the political society and the civil society, and some other very smart things. Very basically, and to put it in a very brief sentence so that you can be amazed at how amazing this litel man with a big forehead was, think of this: No thing is true; but all things are true, every one thing is partial, and therefore not truth, but there are hidden truths in every thing, every moment, and for anything to happen, everything that has enough partial truths to become a new thing must be in place. This is basically the thought of Quantum mechanics, postmodern cosmology, ecology, computer interfacing and systems theory. Kinda cool huh? Goober Goober is completing the system of German Idealism through memes. He, as well as Karl Reinhold, defends the fact that transcendental idealism (a furthering of Kant's philosophy) can refute both skepticism and nihilism, which are the utter end of humanity and the cause of Bug People. Dio Dio introduced Cringe to the system of German idealism. Even while he holds a romanticist view of nature and the philosophy of art, he assumes that Cringe as a philosophical concept is the experience of looking at internal rationalizations of the past (partial truths) and feeling spiritual pain for being stupid, thus marking the moment from being a Bug Person to being a PIONEER. Dabii Dabii introduced the Vengabus to Kantian metaphysics. We like to Party! (The Vengabus) is a hit by eurodance band The Vengaboys which proclaims We like to party!, We like, We like to party! thus recalling the Apollonian vs Dionysian dialectic (that is the increasingly chaotic discord between order and chaos) and how by recalling that, be every moral standing throughout history, the past will be seen by forethinkers as bleak and trite. It is, thus, in that sentiment of ever-eternal pessimism by looking back at history and the anxiety caused by the future that we shall find reasons to passionately and joyously affirm life. Whether in pain or pleasure, suffering or joy, the intoxicating revelry that the Vengabus has for life itself overcomes the pessimistic sickness and perpetuates the growth and flourishing of visceral life force. Category:Stupid unauthorized memes